


"So Does This Mean I Can Stay?"

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You sneak out with Peter to fight crime, but when you're done, you get caught by Tony.





	"So Does This Mean I Can Stay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some swearing  
> Prompt: They (Peter and the reader) both sneak out and do heroic things but get caught by Tony  
> Paring type: Platonic  
> Requested by: AntiSocial_SocialGatherings

“Ready to go, [Y/n]?” You and Peter are standing atop your apartment building, getting ready to kick ass and chew gum, and you are all out of gum. Seriously, you’re all out. You make a mental note to remind him to stop at the store to get more after patrol.

You see, Peter Parker has been your best friend since the third grade. You two have always been close. You were even on the field trip when he got his powers. It wouldn’t be a year later until you found out he was Spider-man, before the huge mess with the Avengers fighting. You were, in fact, the first to know about his powers.

In turn, he was the first to know about your super strength and healing abilities; you soon became his go-to gal for healing. Not to mention you were pretty good at fighting, and after he became Tony Stark’s lackey, you joined him in being a superhero duo. Stark soon found out about this and forbade him from “crime fighting with a civilian”. He didn’t know about your powers, because Peter wanted to protect you and your identity from the registration act, so for all he knew, you were a normal human. Peter informed you of this, but you were too stubborn to care what some rich alcoholic had to say, so, you continued on as a crime fighting duo, but in secret this time, always having an alibi should someone ask where you were.

“Ready, Pete!” You put on your mask and wrap your arms around his neck.

“Better hold on tight, spider-monkey.”

“Oh god…” You chuckle as you held onto him tightly as he swung off the roof.

Peter had called it a night after you “accidentally” shattered a guy’s jaw from punching him too hard. You suspected he knew it was intentional because he had faith that you understood your own strength. The Web clad hero was walking beside you with his suit in his backpack, and you had a VS Pink duffle bag that has yours. You get your gum, and the two of you buy some Slurpees and nachos at the same convenient store you two always go after crime fighting. Peter walks with you as you both were enjoying your treats.

“…And he’s like ‘give me your wallet lady’ and I’m you know, playing all helpless but still resisting. So when he comes near me, I throw him so hard he ends up crashing into the police station two blocks down.” You finish telling the story to him about the time a man tried to mug you and you taught him to never go after 'helpless’ girls again.

“Oh my god, [Y/n], did you..?” Peter asks, sounding genuinely worried for the scumbag’s life and safety. Damn, why does he have to be so wide eyed and precious?

“I mean, he’s not dead,” you pause for a moment. “The impact kinda broke his spine and paralyzed him,” Peter glares at you, and you throw your hands up defensively. “I’ve been keeping tabs on him! He’s making great progress in his prison physical therapy. Might even be able to run and mug more people one day.” You smile innocently at him as he shakes his head and shoves a nacho in his mouth and looks forward again.

A few minutes later, he seems to have put it out of his mind, and he goes back to telling you funny stories of his Uncle Ben. The two of you are laughing so hard you don’t notice a well dressed and clean cut man come out from behind you.

The two of you turn around after you hear someone clear their throat.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter croaks out.

“Tony Stark!” You say in awe of the man in front of you, briefly forgetting that the two know each other very well, and him being a dick about your situation in the first place. “Stark.” You grow.

“Hey kids, having fun?” Iron Butt asks, leering at Peter.

“Actually, yes,” you give the alcoholic a fake smile. “And I really don’t care what you, or anyone has to say about it.” He ignores you and turns to Peter.

“What the hell did I tell you about putting civilians in danger!” He yells at the young hero beside you. Peter tries defending himself and their argument soon turns into a shouting match. You tune out in a blind rage, and all you could hear was a high pitched ringing. You can’t take it anymore punch a hole in the brick wall next you and looking through the hole as it crumbs. Leaving a confused and slightly scared family looking up from their dinner at the three of you. You cover your mouth with both hands in shock, realizing what you’ve done.

Peter holds his breath in fear of the outcome, and Stark stares in shock, jaw gaping open. He snaps out of the trance almost immediately and regained his composure. He turns to the family behind the now brick window and addresses the family. “Don’t worry. I’ll send a check in the mail.” With that, he turns away from you two and starts walking away.

“So does this mean I can stay!” you call out after him.

“Think so.” Peter chuckles and you smile widely and practically skip home with him.

“What the hell just happened!” One of the members from the family behind what used to be the wall screams to the rest of his family, only getting confused shrugs and glances as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten to change past to present tense and fixed major spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
